Happy birthday
by Alyas-navy
Summary: Le jour...ou vous bien-aimé... êtes né dans ce monde.
1. happy birthday

Le 14 décembre, pour vous et moi ce n'est qu'un jour comme les autres, rien de spécial, la vie se déroule normalement. Mais dans un pays insulaire plus précisément au cœur de la campagne anglaise, dans une mystérieuse demeure aux abords de Londres. Un jeune garçon dénommé Ciel Phantomhive fête son anniversaire. Fête son anniversaire ? Non, celui-ci n'a jamais aimé ce jour, et encore moins le fêter. Mais une surprise des plus inattendues pourrait lui faire changer d'avis...

_ Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. Dit Sebastian, en ouvrant d'un seul coup les rideaux, faisant ainsi jaillir les lueurs aveuglantes du Soleil qui furent pourtant loin de déranger Ciel. À cette constatation, le majordome partit le rejoindre.

_ Monsieur, je vous ai laissé un peu plus de temps aujourd'hui, alors s'il vous plaît réveillez-vous. Reprit-il de sa voix douce.

_ Hmmh... Répondit le jeune Comte.

_ Je sais que vous m'entendez.

_ Laisse-moi... Marmonna-t-il en grognant, se retournant et en mettant le drap sur sa tête.

_ Bien, êtes-vous sûr ? Car j'ai fait un gâteau exprès pour vous, mais comme vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller je pense que les domestiques seront ravis de déguster celui-ci. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ciel entendit ses paroles. Son amour pour les choses sucrées se réveilla et prit alors le dessus.

_ Eh bien... Soupira-t-il.

Le jeune Comte s'assit au bord de son lit, il avait les cheveux tous ébouriffés, les yeux à moitié ouverts martyrisés par la lumière, sa longue chemise couvrant juste une épaule et la moitié de ses cuisses. Son majordome le trouvait encore plus adorable alors ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour marquer une expression du visage : celle du sourire. Comme celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il voyait un petit chat. Cependant, il n'était pas non plus aveugle ; il avait peut-être les yeux demis ouvert, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir parfaitement, aussi fut-il surpris par cette joie non camouflée.

_ Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

_ Pour rien. Affirma-t-il tranquillement même s'il était étonné par cette question.

_ Je l'espère bien.

Après ces mots, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de son maître, pour l'enlever et ensuite l'habiller. Mais celui-ci le coupa dans son élan.

_ Où est mon gâteau ?

_ Je vous le donne après.

_ Non, je le veux tout de suite.

_ Ne soyez pas capricieux. Répliqua-t-il en reprenant ce qu'il venait de commencer mais encore une fois son maître l'interrompit en mettant sa main sur les boutons pour l'arrêter.

_ Ramène moi le gâteau tous de suite, c'est un ordre !

Sebastian était un peu agacé par les caprices de son maître car de dernier utilisait le pacte pour qu'il lui cède. Il ne répondit pas et partit prendre la pâtisserie que son maître aimait tant. Le majordome découpa une part et la lui apporta.

_ Voilà Monsieur. Il déposa celui-ci sur la table de nuit.

Le jeune compte prit l'assiette et regarda son majordome.

_ Pourquoi, toute ces choses ?

_ De quelle chose parlez-vous ?

_ De m'avoir donné plus de temps pour dormir et ce gâteau ?

Sur ces paroles, le démon renouvela son sourire.

_ Savez-vous quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

_ Non. Quelle est la date ?

_ Nous somme le 14 décembre.

…"


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune enfant se figea. " Aujourd'hui, nous somme le 14 décembre. Avant cette date je l'attendais avec impatience mais depuis un an, je le maudis..." pensât-il. Et des mauvais souvenir revinrent dans sa tête, Ciel frissonna.

_ Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda son majordome.

Son dialogueur le fixa avec un regard noir.

_ Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me rappelle de cette maudite date ? Répondit-il avec un ton plus élevé.

Ce jour la Ciel a perdu sa famille, sa joie, son bonheur et surtout il ne pouvait plus dormir dans les bras de sa mère. Le jeune compte aimait tant ce moment, ou l'amour que portait sa mère pour lui l'entoura.

_ Vous m'aviez demandez qu'elle était l'explication de ses choses, en tant que majordome je dois répondre à toute vos questions.

_ Mais si tu n'aurais pas fait ce gâteau, tu ma réveillé à la même heure, je n'aurais pas demandé cette question et surtout je ne me rappellerais pas de ce jour !

Sebastian n'a pas voulut répondre et même si il répond sa ne servira a rien.

_ Je vous pris de m'excusez, dit-il en se penchant, mais si ce jour n'était pas arrivé nous ne serrons point rencontré. Et il partit devant l'armoire ou son placé les vêtements de son jeune maître pour choisir une tenue.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. « Que voulait dire la fin de sa phrase ? » pensât-il. « Si ce jour la n'était pas arrivé **nous ne serrons point rencontré**. Peut être il est heureux d'avoir croisé mon chemin, mais pourquoi heureux ? Parce qu'il m'aime bien ? Heiin ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Il peut rien aimé ce n'est qu'un démon et même si sa arrive je trouverais sa répugnant ! Il est heureux parce qu'il à trouvez une âme remplie de haine et il est impatient de le dévoré POINT » Et puis il croqua à grande bouche son gâteau qui s'était un peu fondu dans ses main.

Après avoir finit une part il reprit une deuxième ensuite une troisième. Son amour pour les gâteaux prenait le dessus, de la chantilly tombait partout ; sur sa chemise, son lit et même ses pieds et jambes. Sebastian finit de choisir ses vêtements et repartit vers celui-ci. Mais quand il vit l'enfant couvert de chantilly il stoppa net.

_ Monsieur s'il vous plaît, un peu de tenue voyons.

Ciel n'aimait pas quand on lui dit ce genre de chose.

_Qu'elle est cette manière de mangé un gâteau ?

_ La ferme. Répond celui-ci d'un ton net.

_ Si quelqu'un vous voyait comme sa….. Il ne put finir sa phrase car son jeune maître l'interrompt.

_ Alors nettoie moi…, rétorqua t-il en levant sa jambe droite remplie de chantilly. Il avait un sourire malicieux. « Il est qui pour me dire ce genre de chose ? Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. »

_ Bien, je vais de ce pas cherché…, et de nouveaux il lui coupa la parole.

_ Non, tu dois me nettoyé avec ta langue.

...


End file.
